The Main Attraction
by Spoongirl1
Summary: One night Ariadne see a little more than she bargained for. Eames/Arthur


Disclaimer: Not mine, all belong to Christopher Nolan.

A/N: Okay so I really should be working on my Arthur/OC pieces or the fifty million other stories I've got rampaging around in my brain but I saw a request on the Inception_Kink meme asking for Arthur/Eames with voyeur!Ariadne and was wondering how I could work it out without any actual smut. So enjoy...

* * *

The kiss she shared with Arthur has been stuck in Ariadne's mind ever since they completed the Fischer job. It was there when she daydreamed through lecture and there when she went to sleep at night. She was resolved to find a solution to this desire, this need before someone else went into her dreamspace and found out about it.

Her opportunity came when Arthur called asking if she'd like to do another job in about a month's time. There, that was good. She had a deadline by which to work up the nerve to ask him to go to dinner with her. It would be perfect, they'd do the job, she'd ask afterwards if he'd like to get a drink, dinner maybe, then who knows? There were many possibilities but Ariadne was sure that most of them had a positive outcome for her.

The job was simple enough but it was also the first time without Cobb as he was back home with his children, so Arthur had asked that both Eames and Yusuf be involved. As he briefed Ariadne, he explained that the two of them would be inside with Eames, her job to build the dream, Arthur would work as the extractor and Eames would serve as their point-man while Yusuf maintained the situation from the outside.

It was an easy extraction and soon she found herself waking up in the warehouse they'd rented, Eames on one side, already out of his seat and stretching out the kinks and Arthur on the other, awake she was sure, but sitting totally still with his eyes closed as if he was contemplating something. That was when Ariadne lost her nerve to ask him out, so instead she grabbed her bag and fled, murmuring good-byes as she went.

Standing outside in the late summer twilight, she felt like a stupid schoolgirl with a crush, which of course _so_ not, so she re-entered the large structure, her mind made up that she was going to do what she'd promised herself.

When she got to the door though, she froze at the sight in front of her, feeling like she had stumbled across something that no one was supposed to know about and somehow thrillingly terrified that she would get caught any second.

Arthur was still seated in his chair, but his tie and vest were gone, his shirt unbuttoned partially at the throat. Eames was behind him, his hands disappearing down the back of Arthur's collar, but from the minute shifts under the material Ariadne could tell that he was squeezing and pulling at the tight muscles on Arthur's back.

She had never seen Arthur like this, so relaxed and almost untroubled as he came undone under Eames' hands. His head tilted back against the back of his chair, a loose strand of dark hair falling into his eyes and a slight smile on his lips.

Eames murmured something... _Always so tense, darling_... and Arthur smiled a little more broadly, a whispered reply forming on his lips. Ariadne knew she should go before Yusuf, before someone came along but she was certain that no one else had been privy to this little show before and she figured if she wasn't going to get Arthur, she might as well see how he and Eames acted when they thought no one was watching.

The Brit leaned down; the fingers of one hand sliding under Arthur's chin gently coaxing his head back until their lips met. Arthur reciprocated easily, his hand moving up Eames' chest to grasp at his collar, holding him in place. It was obvious from their body language that despite the way Arthur held onto Eames, the older man was the one who made the decisions, as he moved to stand in front of Arthur.

Arthur half-rose out of his seat but Eames chuckled and pushed him back down, holding him in place with one hand while the other tilted his head up again to steal another kiss. Ariadne heard a low whimper come from the pair and a blushed stained her cheeks when she realized it was Arthur who'd made the sound.

Eames murmured something else then... _Easy love, I've got you_... and Arthur's head tumbled back against the chair as the older man gently bit down on his neck, right over a spot that always made him fall to pieces. Ariadne realized though that he still had his eyes partially open and was looking right at the door, so she ducked behind the frame, out of sight of the pair.

Well, even if the outcome wasn't one she had predicted, she knew that she would have something interesting to add to her dreamspace alongside her memories of the kiss, Ariadne thought.

* * *

A/N: Well I've never written something like that before but hopefully it was okay.


End file.
